Moving On
by Nupert
Summary: Life after the Second Wizarding War
1. Chapter 1

It was dark. He was walking in a forest but he couldn't see where he was going. There were trees everywhere.

"How did I end up in here?" he thought "I have to find a way out".

He looked to his right and left but all he could see were trees, tall and creepy trees and he didn't want to find out what or who those trees were hiding. So he stayed on the path.

It was hard to see where he put his feet because the path was invisible behind a dense fog.

Every step was hard because his entire body hurt, especially his chest. It was like someone was squeezing his heart. It was extremely painful and made it hard to breath. He looked down to his hands and saw he was shaking, not from cold, from something else.

He decided he had to keep moving. He looked to his right and saw yellow eyes watching him in the middle of the trees. And then he heard noises.

"This bloody forest isn't safe and where's everybody?".

He wanted to run but it was like some invisible ropes were suddenly around his legs, stopping him from taking any more steps. He didn't have any other choice but to keep moving slowly and with difficulty.

It felt like he was walking for hours now.

"Maybe I'm at the Forbidden Forest and I'll find Hagrid. He surely can tell me how to get out of here".

But he couldn't find Hagrid.

After some time he was losing all hope of ever find a living soul. And then he saw someone.

"Wait" he screamed. But the figure started running. He ran too because he really wanted to find out who that person was. And why was it so dark and cold? Why was he feeling so sad all of the sudden? Was it dementors? No. It was something else. He knew that feeling. It felt like something was missing, something really important.

Yes, he knew that feeling too well. That had been the only thing he felt for the past few months. Since the Battle of Hogwarts. Since the end of the Second Wizarding War.

A laugh woke him up from his thoughts. The person was now standing still right in front of him.

He could see him smiling and slowly walked closer to the man. He wasn't feeling scared. There was something about the way the man was smiling that was making him feel good. He was feeling so good now that it almost hurt.

A closer step and he could see the red hair. It was so red that it looked like the man's head was on fire. Another laugh.

"Fred?"

A strong green light lightened the skies and Ron woke up. He was on his bed in the Burrow and all he wanted to do was cry.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was sleeping. He still had nightmares but it wasn't like before. He was no longer one of Voldemort's horcruxes, he was free and he could be normal now. Well, as normal as a person can be if they're Harry Potter, The Chosen One, The Boy who lived...

It was still dark outside.

Ron didn't want to wake Harry so he walked slowly to the window.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were travelling. They were devastated by Fred's death and Harry offered them a trip around the world. George went with them. He's the one who's suffering the most. Everybody can tell that he will never be the same again.

Bill was with Fleur in their house so Ron, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Charlie were the only ones in the Burrow.

Charlie was sleeping in his parents' room and Hermione was with Ginny. They left Fred and George's room untouched.

Kreacher was bringing them food everyday at meal time, otherwise they would probably starved to death.

Looking through the window into the warm and calm night, Ron started to think about Hermione, somewhere in the house, sleeping. It felt so strange to be around her now. They still hadn't talked about their kiss, not after Fred's death. Ron still loves her, he knows he does, but now was not the time to talk about those kind of feelings, to think about romance. He knows Hermione understands, she always does. And he's sure she loves him too. For now, they're just pretending that nothing happened.

"Lumos. Ron, is that you?" Harry was awake now.

"Yeah, mate. Go back to sleep." Ron's voice was sad.

But Harry left his bed to join Ron next to the window.

"I know what you're feeling. It becomes easier with time. Trust me. I know what I'm talking about. I lost most of the people close to me".

And it was true. Harry lost his parents, his godfather, Lupin, ...

"How can you handle it, Harry?"

"I can't. But I still have you and Ginny, and Hermione... You're my family".

"Yeah, we are". Ron was happy that he still had his best friend. Harry was being really supportive, but he had to be there for him and Ginny. They were closer than ever and more in love (if that's even possible). When the two of them were together, Ron preferred to be alone. It was too awkward to be alone with Hermione. He always felt like he had to say something about the kiss, and he didn't want to do that. Not yet. He knew it wasn't fair with her, she didn't deserve that. He felt bad he had to do this but he was going to talk to her, eventually. In those occasions he just went for a long walk, alone.

"Let's go back to bed. Kreacher will be here with breakfast early in the morning". Harry made his way towards his bed and Ron followed him. "Goodnight, mate".

"Goodnight, Ron. Nox"

The room was dark again. Ron closed his eyes but he didn't sleep. He cried in silence until the first sunlight.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is a bit longer. And I'm sorry if Ron is being annoying. Let me know what you think and give me some ideas.**

_A month later_

Ron woke up with the sound of Apparition in the kitchen. It was Kreacher with their breakfast.

"Kreacher, have you ever thought about being free?". Hermione wasn't going to give up on SPEW.

"Kreacher lives to serve his master". The old elf placed the food on the kitchen table.

"But, wouldn't you be happier if..."

"Hermione, drop it". Ron was now in the kitchen with them. "Thank you for the food, Kreacher".

The elf bowed his head and disapparated.

Ron and Hermione were now alone in the kitchen.

"I just think he would be happier if he was free".

"Haven't you heard him? He's happy now. He lives to serve his master. Just leave him alone".

"Why are you in such a bad mood today?". Hermione's look was sad.

"I'm fine". Ron was still feeling uncomfortable when we was alone with Hermione and the best way he could find to avoid talking about the kiss was disagreeing with her about everything.

"Ron. I..."

"I'm going to see if Harry is awake. He must be hungry". Ron left the kitchen before Hermione could say another word.

When he arrived at his room, Harry was already up. "What's going on".

"Nothing".

""I heard you and Hermione yelling. When are you going to talk to her?".

"I don't know. But I will. Come on. Let's eat".

"You have to talk to her. You've been avoiding her for ages. She's really sad, you know? She understands, but that doesn't make her happier".

"Are we going to eat or what? I'm hungry!"

"Fine".

It was pointless trying to talk to Ron about Hermione. Everybody could see that he still cared about her. He was just too hurt with Fred's death to deal with his feelings now. He needed to heal first.

When they arrived in the kitchen Ginny was already eating and Hermione was holding four letters.

"Morning. What's that?". Harry approached Ginny to give her a kiss in the forehead.

Ron was looking down to avoid Hermione's eyes.

"My Hogwart's letter. They finally replied to the letter I sent them. The school will be accepting students this year and they'll let me come back to finish my studies. I still think you should come too. It's not too late to ask Professor McGonagall if you can. I'm sure she'll say yes."

"No, thanks. What about your letter, Ginny?". Harry looked at her the way he always did, like they were the only ones in the room.

"I got one too. I'll go with Hermione".

"Yeah, you should do that. What about the other three letters?"

"They're from the minister of magic, for the three of us". She glanced at Ron. He was still not looking at her "Ginny got one too. The ministry is accepting people who fought in the war to train them to be Aurors".

Ron looked up. "They'll let us catch Death Eaters?"

"Of course not, Ron. They have to train you first. They are letting experienced Aurors do that now".

"I don't care. I still want to go! You're coming too, right Harry?"

"Obviously. Why don't you come too, Hermione? It must the best job in the world".

"I have no interest in becoming an Auror. I want to finish my studies. And I think you should too. I thought we could spend our last year at Hogwarts together. Like the old times".

"I don't want to. YOU GO. I don't want to study. I want to be an Auror". Ron sudden explosion made his face turn red. "I am going for a walk".

He left the kitchen without saying another word (and without eating) but not before seeing Hermione's eyes fill with tears.


	4. Chapter 4

**I forgot to say this before: I don't own anything. Everything in the Harry Potter world belongs to the queen JK Rowling. My heart included. Hope you like this chapter**

* * *

Ron saw Charlie in the garden dealing with gnomes, but didn't stop to talk to him.

He just kept walking. He wanted to be alone. It was easier than dealing with things.

After walking for 20 minutes, he decided to stop. He laid down on the ground, watching the sky. Everything was so confusing. He liked Hermione. He did. Right? So why did he feel the need to run away from her?

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone coming.

"Ron. Is that you?"

He stood up to take a look at the person who had just arrived. It was Katie Bell.

"Katie. How-how are you?"

"I'm ok. How are you handling things? I was going to send you an owl but… Well, your brother was an amazing person, he was a great friend and…". She was talking really fast now and tears started to fall from her eyes. "I'm sorry, Ron".

They sat on the ground and Katie started to dry her tears.

"How's Harry?"

"He's ok. We're going to train to become Aurors".

"And Hermione?"

Ron's face turned red.

"She is going back to Hogwarts".

"Oh. That must be hard for you".

"Why?".

"You're not together?".

"We…we are friends".

"Oh. I'm sorry. I thought you were together. I…". Ron was now looking down and it became clear to Katie that that wasn't an enjoyable subject of conversation for Ron. "Never mind. I have the feeling you don't want to talk about it".

Ron felt relieved. She was the first person who was not making him talk about it. Harry was always pushing him to talk to Hermione. And Ginny. Everytime she had the chance she would remind him that he hadn't talked to Hermione yet. And Hermione… She didn't say anything but she was always giving him those looks. He knew she wanted to talk about the kiss, she didn't want to wait any longer. But he didn't want to. He just wished people would leave him alone, let him do things when he felt ready to do them.

"I don't. Thank you". He smiled and Katie smiled back.

"So you want to become an Auror. I received a letter from the ministry today. They are willing to train everybody who fought in the war. Maybe I'll go too".

"You should. Maybe they'll let us catch some Death Eaters after a few months of training". He smiled but it was not an happy smile. He hated Death Eaters. They killed his brother and so many other people he loved.

"Yeah. Maybe they will". Katie saw the dark look on Ron's face. "Do you want to play some Quidditch? I know a place where muggles can't see us".

"Quidditch? But there's only two of us".

"It doesn't matter. You'll be a keeper and I'll try to score".

"Ok, then". Ron stood up excited.

They started to walk, with Katie leading the way. After 30 minutes "they arrived at a place hidden in the middle of the trees. Ron was surprised to see three old hooped goal posts and some old brooms.

"What is this place?"

"I used to come here all the time to play with friends. It's well hidden and bewitched in case some muggle comes too close. Shall we play?"

"Yeah".

Ron picked up a broom and positioned himself in the front of the posts.

They played for almost an hour. Katie was really good and Ron had to do his best not to let any quaffles in. He didn't always succeed but he wasn't worried. He was having fun for the first time in three months.

"I have a snitch. Let's find out who catches it first". Katie didn't wait for Ron's answer and she took a package out of her pocket. Inside was a brand new golden snitch. She set it free and they immediately flew behind it.

Ron felt free, flying in that broom, trying to catch the snitch. In that moment he didn't have to think about anything. He just had to fly and try to catch the snitch. It was simple.

Katie was a better flier and she grabed the snitch before Ron.

"Here, take it". She handled the snitch to Ron.

"I can't. It's yours".

"It's ok. It's a gift".

"Thank you". Ron smiled and realized he was starving. He still hadn't eat. "I should go now".

"Yeah, I should go too".

They left the brooms in the same place they found them. Ron was about to disapparate but Katie called him.

"Ron?".

"Yeah".

"Same time tomorrow?".

Ron smiled and nodded. "Absolutely".

A few seconds later he was back at the Burrow and went running to the kitchen. He needed some food.

* * *

**What do you think? Review and give me some ideas**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is a bit short. It's just to explain Ron's mood. And again: everything in the HP world belongs to the queen JK Rowling**

* * *

Hermione spent the rest of the day lecturing Harry and Ron. She didn't mention Hogwarts again. She knew Ron would be mad at her. Instead she spent the whole time saying how important it was for them (Harry and Ron) to train and study some spells. They needed to be ready for training in September. She gave them some books and made them promise they were going to study. Ron didn't mind. He felt better after his Quidditch game. He hadn't realized until now how much he missed Quidditch. A game of the most popular sport among wizards could cure everything. He couldn't wait until tomorrow morning to play again.

At dinner time, Kreacher brought them food. Once again, Hermione started to tell Kreacher the advantages of being free hoping to convince him to accept a piece of clothing from Harry. Ron didn't say a word this time. He was in a good mood and didn't want to argue with anyone. Not even Hermione.

The elf looked at Harry. "Kreacher lives to serve master Harry Potter. Kreacher will serve him until the day Kreacher dies. Kreacher is a good elf. He will never leave his master".

"Thank you, Kreacher". The elf disapparated.

"You shouldn't encourage him, Harry. You should help me convince him he should be free. He is not happy".

"Hermione, we treat him with respect, he has Grimmauld Place all to himself now. He couldn't be happier".

Hermione folded her arms and didn't say another word. Ron just watched the scene in silence.

Ron went straight to his room after dinner. He was going to take a look at Hermione's books before bed. He wanted to learn new spells before September so the people from the minister would let him catch Death Eaters as soon as possible. After a while he went to bed. He didn't have nightmares that night.

Early in the morning he woke up with the sound of Kreacher's apparation.

Harry was still sleeping and he didn't hear any voices in the kitchen.

He hurried to meet Kreacher and thanked him for the food. The elf disapparated after that. Ron had the feeling Kreacher didn't want to meet Hermione.

He ate really fast. He couldn't wait to meet Katie and play another game of Quidditch.

He stopped by the door when he was leaving. "Harry would want to come. He loves Quidditch. No. He breathes Quidditch. He would feel better. Like I do". He cleared these thoughts from his head. He decided he wouldn't say a word to Harry. That was his "thing" now, his distraction, the only thing that could make him feel better. He didn't want Harry or anyone else there constantly reminding him of Hermione. Except for Katie. She understood and she wouldn't say a word. They were just going to play.

Ron decided to leave a note before he left. He didn't want them worried and looking for him. They might find the place where he was going to play and ruin everything.

When Hermione arrived into the kitchen she found a note on the table.

_Kreacher came with food this morning. _

_I already ate. _

_I went to practice some spells. _

_Be back by lunch time._

_Ron._

* * *

**Please Review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Ron spent all week playing with Katie.

After some time, Ron started to feel more like himself.

He stopped yelling at Hermione. He still wasn't talking to her about his feelings but he wasn't feeling so angry anymore. On the other side, Hermione wasn't happier. Ron's improvement didn't seem to be enough for her.

One morning she tried to talk to him at breakfast but he left the house (claiming he was going to practice some spells) before she could finish her sentence.

On Sunday morning, Ron went to meet Katie once again.

It was a hot day of august. They played for 2 hours before deciding to rest under a tree.

"I won". Katie was laughing. Her face was red from the heat of the sun.

"It's not over yet. I'm only taking a break".

"You're tired? You're too weak".

"I'm strong enough to give you a nosebleed. Remember that game?"

"How could I forget? I almost bled to death because of you".

They were both laughing now. It was fun to remember their life at Hogwarts before the war. Everything was simpler. And their loved ones were still alive.

Katie's face suddenly became serious. "How's everybody?".

"Just trying to move on with their lives, I guess".

"And you?".

"I think I'm still living in the past". Ron's look was sad now.

"Why do you think that?".

"I don't know".

Katie hesitated before she answered. She wasn't sure Ron wanted to talk about that subject. "Is that why you won't talk about Hermione?"

Ron was surprised with the question. He wasn't sure he wanted to talk to Katie about that but he didn't stop her. "What do you mean?".

"You want to forget about that day. The day Fred died. That means forgetting about your kiss with Hermione. If you just pretend that day didn't happen, then it's like Fred didn't die. But that means the kiss didn't happen either".

"I never thought about it that way".

"Am I right?".

"I don't know. I'll tell you when I find out".

"Just think about it. You can't live in the past forever. I know it's easier. But… you're hurting people who love you. You have to figure out your feelings".

"You're right". Ron stopped for a moment. "But what if I'll hurt them even more... You know… If I tell them what I feel". It was the first time he was saying this out loud.

"You're telling me you don't like Hermione?".

"I don't know. I'm not sure".

"Find out then. Talk to her".

"I will. But not now. Not yet".

"Fine. It's your choice".

Katie was right. Harry and Ginny were right. He had to figure things out. He couldn't keep hurting people, especially Hermione. But "he was feeling so pressured to do it. That just made him angry.

"Ron?" Katie was still looking at him.

"Yeah. I said I will". He looked angry now.

"Ron. Listen to me. IT'S YOUR CHOICE. It's your life."

"Yeah you said that already". His face was red with anger now.

"I don't think you're really listening to me."

"I'M NOT DEAF". He exploded this time.

Katie put her hand in his shoulder.

"What I mean is… don't do things to please other people. Don't base your decision on whatever other people want. If you want the same as them fine. If you don't… it's also fine". She smiled.

It was the first time someone was saying that to him. And she couldn't be more right. It was his choice. And she didn't mean "choosing the day when he was going to talk to Hermione". She meant "choosing what he was going to say". He was always so worried about the "when" that he didn't realize the "what" was also his choice. He could choose what he was going to say to Hermione. The only problem is that he wasn't sure yet. But he would figure it out. Alone. It was his choice. HIS. Now he was finally listening to Katie.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. Don't forget to review. Please tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own anything. All characters, places, etc belong to the queen J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

When Ron arrived at the Burrow Hermione was in the kitchen.

"Hey".

Hermione jumped with surprise. "Hey. Kreacher brought lunch. I was just going to tell the others".

"Wait. I'll go." Ron moved towards the door. "Hermione. I'm sorry for.. you know… yelling at you sometimes. You didn't do anything wrong".

Hermione's mouth was open. She wasn't expecting an apology and couldn't hide the shock.

"That's ok, Ron.. and I'm sorry if I…".

But Ron didn't stay to hear. This was the best he could do for now.

One by one they started arriving into the kitchen where Hermione had already put the food on the table.

"How's practice?". Harry's question made them all look at Ron.

He jumped. "The what? Oh. It's.. It's fine". He faked a smile.

"Can I go with you tomorrow? You always leave really early. You could wake me up, you know?"

"Hmmmm..why?". Ron couldn't think of anything to say to Harry.

"Well, because I need to practice too. Or did you forget that I'm also starting the Auror's training in September?".

"Oh. Yeah. Hmm. Ok". Ron didn't want to practice spells. He wanted to play Quidditch. But he couldn't tell Harry.

"I can help". Hermione looked hopefully at Ron. "Only if you don't mind".

"Yeah Hermione could come. She knows a lot of spells that we don't".

Ron knew what Harry was trying to do. He was trying to make him spend time with Hermione. That didn't upset him now. Now he knew how to handle it. Kind of.

"Ok. Fine".

"Really?". That was the second time that day that Hermione was shocked by Ron's attitude.

Ron looked at her and faked a smile. He was not happy that he had to miss Quidditch the next day. But he could use some practice. He was just going to send an owl to Katie telling her he couldn't make it. She wouldn't mind.

Hermione spent the rest of the day researching spells in her books.

Ron could see she was excited about it. The same old Hermione, she couldn't keep her nose out of a book. Nothing would make her happy. He couldn't help but smile. He missed Hermione. He really did. The only question was "did he miss his friend or his girlfriend?". He didn't know yet.

* * *

Katie was outside her house when she saw an owl coming. She didn't recognize the owl. Was it another letter from the ministry? She hoped they didn't change their mind about the Auror's training. She was getting really excited about it.

Finally the owl found a place to land. Katie untied the letter from the animal's leg and read:

_Katie,_

_Something came up._

_I won't be able to meet you tomorrow._

_Ron_

* * *

**Please Review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**J. K. Rowling owns all the characters, places, ...**

* * *

Ron didn't wake up so early that morning. Harry had to pull him out of bed.

"Leave me alone. Let me sleep".

"Ron. Come on. Get up. We're going to practice, remember?"

"I don't want to get up".

"What's wrong? You always wake up so early to practice. Why don't you want to get up today?"

"Fine. Just give me a minute."

"I'll be in the kitchen. Hurry up".

Ron couldn't believe he had to spend the morning practicing. When he arrived into the kitchen, Hermione and Harry were eating. Apparently Kreacher had already made his morning visit. He hadn't heard him.

"Here you are. What took you so long?". Harry was in a good mood.

"I didn't sleep well".

And it was true. The nightmares were back. Ron spent the whole night seeing Fred's face in his dreams.

When they left the Burrow, Ron had no idea where to take Harry and Hermione. He couldn't tell them what he had been doing. Well, he could. But he didn't want to.

"So… Where are you going, Ron?". Hermione was carrying a book.

"Errr… I don't know. Hmm. We can go wherever you want. I don't always use the same place".

After a while they found a place far from the muggle's eyes.

Hermione opened her book immediately. She spent the whole morning trying to teach them some spells. Harry was doing great but Ron was too distracted.

"Honestly, Ron. You have to focus. You've been practicing everyday. I thought you would be better by now". Hermione knew she shouldn't have said anything the moment the words came out of her mouth.

"Oh I'm sorry if I'm not smart and perfect like you. I'm sorry if I'm too stupid for your spells".

"Ron. I'm sorry. I.. I was not.. You're not stupid. I didn't mean that".

"You two can carry on without me. I'm done for today".

Ron went back back to the Burrow and hurried to send an owl to Katie. He wasn't going to practice more spells with Harry and Hermione. He wanted to play Quidditch.

He was tying the letter to the owl's leg when Harry and Hermione arrived. Hermione didn't say a word. She went straight to Ginny's room.

"Who are you writing to?".

"It's none of your business".

"Come on, Ron. Talk to me. What's wrong?".

"Everything".

He let the owl fly and went to his room with tears in his eyes.

* * *

**Please Review. Let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Again: I don't own anything. Everything in the Harry Potter world belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

Ron went to the place where he and Katie used to play Quidditch really early the next morning. He hoped Katie could make it.

After a while he was starting to lose hope and he really wanted to play. He needed it. He was feeling so angry lately. He didn't like that feeling but there was nothing he could do about it.

Sometimes he used to think about the past, when he, Harry and Hermione were at Hogwarts, when everybody was alive. He missed that time. He missed the people. He missed how easy everything was.

He felt bad that he was being so mean to Harry and Hermione. Especially to Hermione. They were trying to be there for him but he felt suffocated.

Finally Katie arrived.

"Hi. I'm sorry to make you wait".

"That's ok. But I was starting to think you were not going to come".

"I would never miss Quidditch. But you did. Yesterday. What happened?".

"Nothing important. Let's play".

They played until they were too tired to continue. It was almost lunch time.

"We could go get some food and eat here. That way we could keep playing after that". Ron looked hopefully at Katie.

"We could also eat at home and then come back… Ron. Why don't you want to go home?".

"It's not that….".

"Don't lie. I know something is wrong. Are you still trying to figure things out?".

"Yeah. I am…".

"Ok". Katie was looking at him concerned. Ron felt he needed to explain. He could trust Katie.

"It's just.. I don't know what to think. I miss my friends. I don't want to be so angry all the time. It's easier with Harry. But Hermione…."

"Why is it harder with Hermione?".

"I don't know. It's just awkward. It's not the same".

Ron was sad. She could see that. She wanted to make him feel better.

"Are you afraid she's going to kiss you again?". Katie laughed.

"What?". Ron jumped with surprise.

"You're afraid of kisses". She knocked his shoulder and laughed.

"Stop. It's not funny". Ron's face was red.

Katie was still laughing. She hoped she could make Ron laugh too. He really needed it.

"I'm not afraid of kisses. I dated Lavender, remember?"

"Yeah. I think that's why.".

Katie was laughing so hard now that she could hardly breathe.

"No.". Ron was smiling. Katie had a point. Lavender wouldn't leave him alone. A few more months dating her and he would probably be scarred for life.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Just admit it".

"Never". Now they were both laughing.

"Admit it."

"No".

"Oh, be careful. I might kiss you".

Katie pulled herself closer to Ron. She was pretending she was going to kiss him. It was only part of the joke. Her eyes were closed. She was smiling. But Ron didn't understand. He thought Katie was challenging him. He didn't want to look weak. What was she going to think? No. He couldn't look weak. That way she was going to think he was really afraid of kisses. Or girls. Ron closed his eyes. They were close to each other. He advanced in her direction. Slowly. Their lips touched.

* * *

**So..yeah. I want to know what you think :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own anything. Everything in the Harry Potter world belongs to the queen J. K. Rowling aka genius. My childhood belongs to her as well.**

* * *

Katie didn't show up the next day. Ron stood waiting for her for more than 2 hours. _Of course she's not going to show up. Not after what happened. _

He made a fool of himself. She was not going to kiss him. She looked so surprised when he kissed her. He could tell in that moment that she was not expecting it. She wasn't challenging him like he thought. She was just trying to make him laugh. He got it all wrong. And he kissed her. She left after that. He tried to explain but he was too embarrassed to make any sense. He ruined everything. Now he had lost his Quidditch partner.

Despite the regret he couldn't stop thinking that his kiss with Katie had been his first real one. He had kissed Lavender, a lot. But that was just to get back at Hermione for kissing Viktor. He didn't really like Lavender. And he had kissed Hermione but they were going through a life threatening situation.

He wanted to talk to Katie. He wanted to explain. That's why he came. That and because he wanted to play. But that wasn't going to happen. She would never show up again. He couldn't blame her. Quidditch was over.

He still showed up the next day. And the day after that. Maybe she would change her mind. But she didn't. Ron spent the rest of the week waiting for a person who would never come.

And then he gave up. He was going to try to send her an owl. Maybe she would reply.

He arrived at the Burrow at lunch time. He found a piece of parchment in his room but he didn't know what to write. _Sorry I kissed you? _No. He couldn't say that. _I made a mistake_. No. That was even worse. If he had learned anything from Hermione was that girls were sensitive to that kind of things.

He needed to talk to her in person. That was the right thing to do.

* * *

Katie saw an owl fly through her kitchen window. The owl was familiar. She didn't need to read the letter to know it was from Ron.

_Katie._

_Could we meet? Tomorrow maybe?_

_Ron_

That was the only thing the letter said. _Poor Ron. Always having trouble when it comes to talking to girls. _

He needed to figure out what he wanted. Alone. He had been avoiding it. Playing Quidditch with her. And then the kiss. He wasn't even sure if he liked Hermione or not. He shouldn't be kissing other girls while he was trying to find out. And she wasn't helping with his decision. She has been helping him avoid it. It had to stop.

* * *

Harry was trying to convince Ron to go with him and Hermione to Diagon Alley the next day. He still wasn't talking to Hermione. He wasn't even angry with her anymore but the situation with Katie wasn't helping his mood.

"Come on, Ron. Come with us".

"I don't want to. I'll practice some spells tomorrow".

"You've been practicing everyday".

"It doesn't matter. I'm still not good enough".

"Come on. You know Hermione didn't mean what she said. She was trying to help you. Please come. I miss the three of us together. Can we all be friends at least? Please?".

Ron was going to answer when an owl arrived. He reached the letter before Harry could move.

_Hi, Ron._

_I'm sorry. I don't think we can meet._

_You have a lot going on in your life._

_You should try to figure things out like I told you. I don't think I'm helping you._

_Quidditch is distracting you from your problems. You can't run away from them._

_I just want you to know I'm not mad at you for what happened. It was a stupid joke and for that I'm sorry. You shouldn't be worrying about that now. Other people need your attention._

_I hope you can forgive me._

_Katie._

Ron stared at the letter and almost forgot Harry was still waiting for an answer.

He knew exactly what to say.

"Yeah. You're right. I miss us too. We should be at least friends. I'll go with you two tomorrow".

"Who's that letter from?".

"Errr… My mom. Just letting us know they're ok".

"Hmm. Ok. I'll tell Hermione you're going with us tomorrow".

"Wait. I'll tell her".

Harry smiled. "Ok. She's in Ginny's room".

Ron felt nervous when he was about to knock on the door.

_It's the right thing to do. Katie is right._

"Come in.. Oh. Hi, Ron".

"Hi. Errr… I just want to let you know that I'll go with you and Harry tomorrow".

"Hmm. Ok". She gave him a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Hermione?".

"Yeah?"

"I would like us to be friends".

"Oh". Her look was sad. "Sure. We can be friends.".

"I miss you, me, and Harry".

"Yeah. I miss us too".

"Ok then. I'll see you tomorrow".

"Goodnight".

She smiled again but Ron could see the sadness in her eyes. He knew she didn't want to be his friend. But that was all he could do for now. He was going to be her friend like he was before. If they were really meant to be together they would find a way back to each other eventually.

* * *

**The story is not over yet. Don't worry (or maybe you want it to be over because it sucks lol). Anyway let me know what you think and if you have any idea. Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter was really hard to write. Hope you like it. Sorry it took me so long to update. Oh and everything belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

Diagon Alley looked almost as beautiful as it used to be.

Some places were still closed but the change was evident. The dark days were over.

Hermione wanted to buy her books first. She was really excited. It was the first time in months that Ron was seeing her so happy.

In a few weeks she would go back to Hogwarts and Harry and Ron would be training to be Aurors.

Returning to Diagon Alley felt like a trip to the past. Ron was happy that he was trying to be friends with Hermione and Harry. He was tired of being mad at them. He really missed their friendship.

That day, after dinner, they spent hours talking in the kitchen.

They talked about their time at Hogwarts, all their adventures… Ron felt like he had never been mad at them at all. It felt like they were back at Hogwarts and they were kids again. The war, all the deaths, it almost seemed like they didn't happen.

But they did.

After a while Harry decided to go look for Ginny. He hadn't been with her all day. Ron was alone with Hermione now.

She was looking down. Ron could tell she wasn't sure what to do.

"So… are you excited?".

"What?". She looked at him.

"Your last year at Hogwarts".

"Oh. Yeah. I can't wait". She took a deep breathe before continuing. "I'm going to miss you, though… You and Harry, I mean". Her face was red.

"You won't have time to miss us. You'll have a lot to study". He smiled. She smiled back at him.

He knew she wanted to say more but she wouldn't. She agreed they would be friends. So she just smiled.

Ron was happy she wasn't pressuring him anymore. It felt better this way. They could just be friends like before and see what happened.

"How are you?".

He knew she was talking about Fred.

"I'm better".

"You know you can talk to me".

"Yeah. I know. Thank you".

They said goodnight to each other and went to bed.

Ron, Harry and Hermione spent the next days together. Sometimes Harry had to leave them to be with Ginny. It was going to be really hard for them to be apart. Ginny was going to go back to Hogwarts and Harry was going to stay and become an Auror. They wanted to spend some time together before that.

In those times, Ron had to be alone with Hermione. They started to talk more. It was easier now for Ron. They were just friends. He started to tell her how he felt about Fred's death. He was better now, mostly because of all the Quidditch games with Katie. But he didn't tell Hermione that. He just talked about his nightmares and she confessed she had them too sometimes. The war had left some scars.

The night before September 1st, Ron and Hermione were in the kitchen talking. Harry was with Ginny. He was also going to miss Hermione but those were his last hours with Ginny. Hermione and Ron understood. Charlie was in Romania again.

"Are you and Harry going to be alright on your own?".

"Don't worry. We have Kreacher so we won't starve to death".

"Yeah. And don't forget to study".

"You already said that, Hermione".

"I know but… You have to be really good if you want to be an Auror".

"I know".

"I'm sure a lot of people will be there tomorrow… wanting to be Aurors. You and Harry have to be better than them if you want to complete the training. They aren't going to let you all be Aurors".

"Don't worry. We're going to study. We have your books".

"Oh and don't forget that a lot of people are older than you. Most of them have completed their seventh year at Hogwarts. They know more spells and…"

"Hermione. I'm sure you'll have a lot to worry about at Hogwarts. Don't worry about us. We know we have to be really good for them to choose us".

"I know". She smiled. "You know you're really smart, right Ron?".

"Me?". They laughed.

"I'm serious. You can do it. I know you can. You can be better than them".

"Thank you". It was the first time Hermione was saying that to him.

"I'm going to bed. We have to wake up really early tomorrow".

They left the kitchen. They arrived at the door of Ginny's room and Hermione stopped.

"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"You're really special. I always knew. Since the first time I saw you on the train… Goodnight". She entered the room.

Ron stood staring at the door for a while. _She's liked me since the first day of school._ He wasn't expecting it. He knew he used to hate her back then. They only became friends when he and Harry saved her from the troll on the girls' bathroom. And she liked him all that time. _Why?_

He went to his room but he couldn't sleep.

_She's been waiting for me all this time and I just ignored her. _

He felt more pressured than ever. He had to make a decision. She was going to leave the next day.

_She said that because she wants me to make a decision. And she's right. I have to. She already waited all this time. I have to figure it out. Do I love her?_

He knew there was only one way to find out. He had to kiss her. For real this time. He finally fell asleep.

Ron didn't have time to talk to Hermione at the Burrow. They were already late and they couldn't miss the train. He didn't mind. He wasn't in a worry to do what he had to do. He was really nervous about it.

They arrived at King's Cross Station 10 minutes before 11AM.

Ginny and Harry were looking really sad. Ron thought that she still might quit and stay with him. But Ginny was strong. She wasn't a quitter.

The train was almost leaving. Ron hugged his sister. He was really going to miss her. She knew exactly what he was going through. But he had to let her go.

It was time to say goodbye to Hermione. He was finally going to find out how he felt about her.

_Why didn't I think about this before? I'll just kiss her and I'll know._

Hermione was coming in his direction. She didn't have time to say a word. She was about to say goodbye when he did it.

* * *

**Review please! I really want to know your opinion.**


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter is a bit short. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling**

* * *

Ron didn't know what to think. The kiss didn't make him feel any different. Maybe they shouldn't be more than friends for now. He still wasn't sure of his feelings.

Everybody was staring at them. Hermione was smiling. He could see the happiness in her eyes.

The Hogwarts train was about to leave. Hermione hugged him and left before he could say a word. He wanted to explain why he did it. He wanted to tell her he wasn't ready for a relationship but she was already inside the train with Ginny. He wasn't going to see her again until Christmas. And now she was thinking they were in a relationship. He had made everything worse.

Harry was smiling as well.

"Finally".

Ron didn't answer. He was still trying to figure out what to do. He couldn't send her an owl telling her they were just friends. Not after what he had done. _Stupid. How could you think kissing her was the answer? That was stupid. Stupid. _

Harry and Ron left King's Cross Station in silence. They didn't have to be in the Ministry until after lunch.

_Maybe I'll learn to love her. Yeah. That's it. I'll just have to get used to being in this relationship. She likes me. She will make me happy. I can't break her heart again. She waited for me for so long. And I like her. I mean, she is my friend. And we're still friends. Our friendship won't change. It will just be… a bit more romantic. That can't be too hard._

Ron was still lost in thoughts when he and Harry found a place to eat.

"Are you ok?".

"What? Yeah. Why?".

"You're too quiet".

"Oh. I'm just….nervous. Yeah, I'm nervous. You know… because of our first day of training".

"Oh. I thought maybe you were thinking about something else".

"What?".

"Hermione maybe? You just kissed her. Finally. But you could have told me".

"Oh. That. Errr. It was…a surprise". Ron gave a sad smile.

"Everything's alright now, right?".

"Hmm. Yeah. Everything's fine".

"I knew you two would end up together. It was only a matter of time. I don't know why it took you so long to realize".

Ron smiled again. A smile that didn't reach his eyes. _I'm not in love with her yet. But I will be. Everybody thinks we should be together. They can't all be wrong. I wonder how love feels like. Maybe this is it. Maybe I do love her. I just don't know what love is._

When they arrived at the Ministry of Magic it was full of people they knew. Almost every young wizard and witch who fought in the Battle of Hogwarts was there. They all wanted to be Aurors.

"This is going to be hard". Harry looked really concerned.

It didn't take long for people to start noticing them. They all wanted to talk to Harry, thank him. Some of them also thanked Ron.

They waited at the Atrium for ten minutes and finally the new Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, arrived.

"Welcome".

Everybody went quiet to hear the Minister for Magic's speech.

"Welcome, heroes. Thank you all for coming. You know why you are here. You fought bravely during the war against the most powerful dark wizard of all time. You left your families, the safety of your house and put yourself in danger to save the wizarding world. We are all grateful and agree you deserve a reward. As you know we are willing to train you be to Aurors. Not all of you will make it. Only the best witches and wizards will be able to complete the training. Give your best in the next weeks and you'll be catching Death Eaters in no time. Study hard and your work will pay. Good luck. I'm going to call your names now. If you hear your name please come forward because I need you to sign some papers".

Shacklebolt started calling names in alphabetic order. Almost every person called was there.

"I don't stand a chance. Remember that girl over there? She was a Ravenclaw. She's older than us which means she knows more spells. Oh and did I mention she was in Ravenclaw?"

"Calm down, Ron. We have Hermione's books. We'll study hard".

"BELL, KATIE".

"Look, Ron. It's Katie. I didn't know she was going to come. Hey Katie". Harry raised his hand so she could see them.

Katie looked at them and smiled. In that moment all that Ron wanted was to run and hide somewhere.

* * *

**Please review. I really want to know what you think :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Ron was feeling like he was going to puke. It was like someone had punched him in the stomach.

He hadn't seen Katie again since their kiss. Another kiss he didn't have the chance to explain. _I don't know what's wrong with me lately._

Harry was talking about something but Ron wasn't listening.

"POTTER, HARRY".

"It's my turn. Ron?"

"Hmm. Yeah. I'll wait here for mine".

Harry had some trouble moving between all the people who wanted to talk to him. Ron was looking at him when he felt a hand on his arm.

"Hey, Ron". It was Katie.

"Errr. Katie. Hi".

"Still waiting for your turn?".

"Yeah". Ron noticed he was so nervous that his hands were shaking. He tried to hide it.

He didn't know what to say to her. They were getting along so well before and he ruined everything. He was always ruining everything.

They stood in silence for a few minutes listening to the names being called.

"How have you been?".

"Good."

"That's good". She smiled. "Oh. Hey, Harry".

Ron hadn't seen Harry arrived and jumped.

"Katie. Hi. I didn't know you were coming".

"You didn't?". She smiled and looked at Ron. His face turned red. "I received the letter from the minister and I thought it was a good idea".

"WEASLEY, RONALD".

"Hmm. My turn".

He hurried towards the minister hoping that Katie wouldn't tell Harry about their Quidditch games. He wouldn't know how to explain to his best friend, who happened to love Quidditch that he had been playing without telling him. Harry would be really upset.

Shacklebolt shook his hand when he arrived near him.

"Hello, Ron. How have you been".

"Ok".

"I'm really glad you and Harry came. I'm sure both of you will do great".

"I hope so".

"You'll be official Aurors in no time. I'm sure of it. You are very brave and you are used to facing danger".

Ron smiled. That was true. They were used to danger. He, Harry and Hermione hadn't had a calm and normal year since they met. They were always worrying about Voldemort, or Death Eaters,…

"It was nice to see you Ron. See that man over there?". He pointed to a short man with a piece of parchment. "He is going to ask you some questions".

"Ok".

He approached the short man. He wasn't smiling and looked like he was tired of being there.

"Name?"

"Hmm. Ron. Errrr. Ronald. Ronald Weasley".

"Full name".

"Ronald Bilius Weasley".

"Year of birth".

"1980".

"Education".

"Sorry?"

"Did you complete your education at Hogwarts?".

"Oh. No. Just my sixth year". _Great. If this was the first test of our Aurors' training I had already failed._

"Married?".

"What? No. Why would I be married?".

The man looked at him impatiently.

"Single".

"I'm not single. I have a girlfriend, you see. At least I think I do. We kissed today. Does that mean she's my girlfriend?".

"If you're not married, you're single. Did you take part in any battle?".

"Hmm. Yeah. All of them. With Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. She's my girlfriend. I think. She's at Hogwarts now. She doesn't want to be an Auror. But she could be. She's really smart. She was….". The man coughed.

"Did you lose any family members?".

"Err. Yes. I lost my brother".

"Thank you. That will be all for now".

"Hmmm. Ok".

"Sign here. Thank you. Go back to your place and wait because the minister is going to give you some instructions".

Ron signed his name and went back to where Harry and Katie were.

"They ask the strangest questions, don't you think?".

"Not really, why?".

"Well, that man asked me if I was married".

Harry laughed.

"That's normal Ron. A lot of people got married because of the war. They didn't want to wait because they didn't know if they were going to survive".

"Oh. Yeah. I forgot".

"Don't worry. You can ask Hermione to marry you once she finishes her seventh year". Harry laughed again.

Ron looked at Katie. She seemed surprised but smiled.

"What?".

"Relax, Ron. I was just joking. But you should get married someday. You will. I'm sure of it. Don't you think, Katie?".

"Oh. I don't know. I mean. Yes. Ron and Hermione…".

"See? Everybody agrees with me".

"Errr. I'm too young to get married".

He didn't know what else to say. It felt so wrong to talk about that in front of Katie. It's not like she had ever been his girlfriend. They just kissed. It had been a mistake. He got it all wrong. They were friends. He wasn't doing anything wrong by being with Hermione. But it still felt wrong. They had kissed and they hadn't talked about it. Or talked at all. He didn't explain. And he wished he could have told Katie he had kissed Hermione before Harry said that. It had been the right thing to do. But now it was too late.

"Thank you again for coming". All the names had been called and the minister was talking again. "Because there are so many of you, I need to divide you in groups of four. You can choose your group. Do it quickly. Then one from each group please come here so you can know who is with who".

"Katie. Do you want to stay with us?".

"Hmm. Sure. I'd love to. Is that ok, Ron?".

"Yeah. Sure. We still need one more person, though".

"Look, there's Dean. Dean?".

Ron looked and saw their old classmate Dean Thomas.

"Hi. Harry. Ron. Katie. I heard your names. I was going to come and talk to you at the end".

"Hi. How are you? Are you in a group already?".

"I'm good and no. Not yet".

"We still need one more person. Do you want to join us?".

"Sure".

They gave their names to the minister who told them to be there the next morning at nine.

Ron, Harry, Katie and Dean would have to spend every day training together. Ron knew he had to find a way of talking to Katie alone. He just didn't know how yet.

* * *

**Please review**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm sorry it took me so long. I hope you like it.**

* * *

The next morning, Ron and Harry went early to the Ministry of Magic. They couldn't wait to start their training.

Dean was already there when they arrived, waiting outside.

"Morning Dean".

"Hey. Good morning. I just arrived here. I don't know where I'm supposed to go".

"Let's ask inside". Harry and Dean hurried to the door.

"Wait. Shouldn't we wait for Katie?". Ron really wanted an opportunity to talk to her. "You two go ask. I'll stay here and I'll wait for her while you're asking".

"Ok. We'll be back in a few minutes to wait with you."

"Oh. Don't worry about me. Make sure you get a… decent information".

"Hmm. Sure. Are you alright, Ron?".

"Yeah I'm fine. Go".

Ron saw them heading in the direction of the visitors' entrance looking confused and saying to each other "A decent information?" and "Why can't we all wait inside for her?".

_I have to start giving better excuses or they'll start thinking I'm crazy. I just hope Katie gets here before they come back._

A few minutes passed and Ron was starting to worry he wouldn't be able to talk to her. If he missed that opportunity he was sure he wouldn't have another one for the rest of the day, or maybe for the rest of the week. He really needed to talk to her. He wanted to explain why he was with Hermione. It didn't make sense. He knew he didn't have to explain anything but he felt like he should. It was the right thing to do.

Finally he saw Katie arrive. The sight of her made him smile. _Finally she's here. _ She looked lost so he hurried to meet her.

"Oh. Good morning Ron. Where's Harry?".

"He's inside with Dean".

"Let's go inside then". She started to walk but stopped again. "Wait. What are you doing here on the street?".

"I was waiting for you. You know… so you would know where we are and…". He stopped smiling. "I want to talk to you".

"Ron. You don't have to. Really". She looked uncomfortable.

"But I want to".

"Why?".

"I think I owe you an explanation".

"Why would you think that?".

"I don't know. It just seems the right thing to do. We kissed…".

Katie's face turned red.

"It's ok, Ron".

"But we never really talked about the kiss…".

"Don't worry about it. Harry and Dean are coming.".

Ron turned in time to see Dean and Harry leaving the visitors' entrance.

"Hey Katie".

"Hi Harry. Dean.". Her face was still red from the conversation with Ron.

"Do you know where we are supposed to go?". Ron tried to hide his disappointment at seeing them. He wanted to continue his conversation with Katie. He felt bad about the situation.

_How did I end up kissing two of my friends?_

"Yes. We are supposed to meet some old Auror named Jonathan".

"Let's go then. It's almost nine".

Once inside the ministry they headed to Level 2. They saw familiar faces there. Their friends were also starting their training at nine and were looking for the Auror who was going to train them.

They had no idea of who they're looking for. They had never heard of that name before.

They passed through some known Aurors always looking for a strange face until they saw one. But it was not strange at all. That face looked really familiar to them.

"Excuse me. Sir? Are you..Jonathan?".

"Yes. I'm Jonathan Moody". The man smiled. "You must be Harry Potter. It's a pleasure to finally meet you". He looked at Ron. "You're definitely a Weasley so I presume you're Ronald…".

"I'm Ron, yeah".

The man turned to Katie. "You have to be Miss Bell… and that leaves… Mr. Thomas. Shall we go now?".

"I'm sorry, sir. But… did you say Moody?".

They were all asking that question inside their heads but Harry was the only one to ask it out loud.

The man stopped smiling.

"Yes. Alastor Moody was my brother.".

"Oh. It's an honor to meet you, sir".

They all agreed with Harry.

"Well, I'm not as good as my brother but I'll teach you everything I know. And I hope you all can become Aurors. I'm sure you are all great wizards…". He looked at Katie again. "…and witch".

Ron wasn't sure if Jonathan Moody looked like his brother or not. They looked alike. Jonathan seemed like a good person. He was a nice old man. Maybe not so old. Mad-Eye had also been a good person. But Ron always thought he was a bit scary. A good person… but scary. Jonathan Moody wasn't scary at all. He seemed harmless.

He took them to a room.

"Today I just want to find out what you know".

"What do you mean, sir".

"For example, I heard you can conjure a patronus. I want to see it. I want to know if that's true". He paused and looked at them for a few second before continuing. "I don't know you yet. I don't know what you're capable of. I know you're all really brave but I have to know what kind of spells you're familiar with if I want to teach you something useful".

They all nodded in agreement.

"Good. Has any of you finished their seventh year at Hogwarts?".

Harry, Ron and Dean looked down.

"I have".

"Very well, miss Bell".

They spent the following hours talking about spells. Jonathan Moody was impressed by their knowledge but he also said he had a lot to teach them. And they still had to train the spells they already knew in order to improve them.

Finally, he said they could go home and gave them the name of some spells to study.

They were going to start the real training in the next morning.

* * *

**And of course everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Except Jonathan. Review please.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi. Sorry it took me so long to update. This chapter is short. I promise the next one will be longer. And it won't take me so long to update. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

Training was hard.

Harry was the best amoung the four of them. He would become an Auror for sure. Katie was amazing. Ron knew she was a great Quidditch player but he didn't know she was so good with spells. Brave, determined and smart.

Ron and Dean were the ones having more trouble with the spells. They were trying hard but they just weren't as good as Harry and Katie.

Ron knew he could do better but he was always distracted because of Katie. Watching her was fascinating. It was like he was just starting to know her. He had always seen Katie as this talented Quidditch player. Now he was starting to see the talented witch she also was.

Sometimes he would just stop what he was doing so he could stare at her and Harry's spells would hit him and make him fly across the room.

When the first week of training was over, Ron hadn't made much progress.

On Friday night, Ron and Harry were in the kitchen. They wouldn't have training on the weekend so they would be able to rest and study.

They were sitting in silence.

"What are you going to do tomorrow?". Harry finally broke the silence.

"I don't know".

"You should study".

Ron looked surprised at Harry.

"I will".

"I really mean it, Ron. You have to study. You have to focus. What is going on?".

"Nothing is going on".

"Are you sure?".

"Yes. Everything's fine. I am telling you".

"I don't buy it". Harry stopped for a few seconds. "Ron. You didn't want to go to Hogwarts so you could become an Auror. Now it seems like you're not interested in it…."

"I AM".

"YOU'RE NOT EVEN TRYING. YOU'RE NOT STUDYING. YOU'RE NOT FOCUSING. YOU'RE NOT DOING ANYTHING. SO, PLEASE, TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG".

Ron folded his arms and didn't say a word. Harry took a deep breathe before continuing.

"You didn't finish your Hogwarts' education. You're not working hard enough to become an Auror. What are you going to do then?".

"I..".

"I thought you wanted to be an Auror so you could revenge your brother's death".

Ron's eyes filled with tears. He did. He wanted to revenge Fred's death. But he had so much going on. He wasn't sure of what to do. Hermione had sent him a letter and he hadn't replied yet. He didn't want to deal with anything. And Harry was right. He was such a good friend. Always worrying about him. He could tell him what was going on but he wasn't feeling ready yet.

He was letting his feeling about Katie and Hermione get in the way of his future. He couldn't do that. He was going to work hard and try to solve things. He had to take control of his life.

Ron didn't want to be sad anymore. He wanted to be happy. He was going to do everything he could to find his happiness.

* * *

**I would really appreciate if you told me your opinion. Review please and give me some ideas.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Except Jonathan Moody. I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

Ron spent the weekend studying spells. He knew that if he didn't start doing better in training, Jonathan Moody would send him home. He couldn't let that happen. The thing he wanted most in the world was to catch Death Eaters. He had to revenge Fred's death.

He had always had the feeling that his brothers were better than him, that he had to do something extraordinary to be noticed. _They will never forgive me if Jonathan sends me home. This is our only chance of revenging Fred's death. If I ruin everything, I will disappoint them. I will disappoint myself. Fred deserves better than what I'm doing._

He decided to try to forget about his kiss with Katie. He wouldn't be able to focus if he was always thinking about her. _"I will try to be her friend__. Like we were before the kiss. Yeah, that can't be too hard._

There was only one thing left he had to do. He had to reply to Hermione's letter.

He sat on his bed holding the piece of parchment without knowing what to write. He had read Hermione's letter countless times.

_Ron,_

_Hogwarts looks beautiful again. _

_Me and Ginny couldn't believe it when we arrived. _

_It's almost like the battle didn't happen. Except for the empty chairs._

Ron always had to control his tears when he read that part. They had lost so many friends. Hogwarts couldn't be the same.

_The classes are amazing. I am learning a lot and this was only my first day. You and Harry should buy some more books. I'm not sure if the ones I left you are enough for your training._

_I wish we had had the chance to talk in King's Cross. I can't wait to see you at Christmas._

_I miss you. Tell Harry I miss him too._

_Hermione_

_PS: I'm curious to know how training is going. Reply soon._

Reply soon. It had been almost a week and he hadn't replied yet. He didn't know what to say. He still wasn't sure how he felt about her and he obviously didn't want to tell her that he was the worst of his group in training because some other girl was distracting him.

He decided to start writing.

_Hermione,_

_Training is hard but we are learning a lot. Our Auror is Moody's brother. His name is Jonathan. We were surprised to know that Moody had a brother. You must be too._

He stopped writing. He wasn't sure of what to say next.

He didn't want to talk about Hogwarts and the empty chairs. It was too painful. He decided to keep writing about Jonathan.

_He looks a lot like Moody. He is a great wizard and a great Auror but he doesn't look so scary. He is nice and patient. But if you look at his face, it's almost like you are looking at Alastor Moody._

The letter was starting to look ridiculous to Ron. He couldn't keep talking about their Auror.

_I wish we could have talked too__._

_Ron._

It was the only thing that came to his mind that he could say. And it was true. He wished they could have talked. He wanted to explain. But now he couldn't so he sent the owl with his letter to Hermione.

_I'll worry about this when she arrives at Christmas. Right now I have to focus on training._

On Monday, Ron tried to focus as much as he could. He would only look and talk to Katie when necessary.

At the end of the week he was no longer the worst. Harry and Katie were still doing a better job than he was but he was slightly better than Dean.

Hermione kept sending letters. She sent two that week. She wrote that she wished Harry and Ron were at Hogwarts with her and that her classes were amazing. She would also describe some interesting things she was learning.

She never mentioned the kiss again. Ron knew she was waiting for Christmas to talk to him about it. He was dreading that moment but he didn't want to worry about it when he was making so much improvement in his training and things were starting to go well for him. He would worry about it when she arrived.

On Friday, when training was over, Jonathan told Ron he wanted to talk to him.

Harry, Dean and Katie left.

"Please, sit".

"I know what this is about". Ron looked down.

"You do?". Jonathan looked surprised. "What is this about then?".

"You have to start sending people home and I'm the worst so I'll be the first to go….". Ron took a deep breathe. "If you could just give me one more week. I can do better. I swear. I….".

"I'm not going to send you home".

"You're not?". Ron looked at Jonathan with his mouth open. "But…".

"You're right, though. About one thing. You're not working hard enough and I wanted to ask you why. I don't want to send any of you home".

"Errr…I guess I was distracted. But I'm not anymore. I'll work hard".

"Were you distracted because of your brother?".

Ron looked down again. "No. But I'll work hard for him. You have to let me stay".

"I already told you I would let you stay. I thought you would be the one working harder when I met you. Because of your brother….". He looked at Ron for a moment. "Actually, I thought I would have some problems with you because you would be too focused on revenge".

"And I am. I want to revenge my brother's death".

"You can't let that feeling control you. But I don't think that's your problem. I have the feeling you have a lot of things in your head. Do you want to talk about it?".

"I'm ok now. I wasn't last week but I am now. And I'll do my best. I promise".

"I really hope so."

"I will".

"And I'm here in case you need to talk".

"Thank you".

"You can go now. See you on Monday. Don't forget to study".

"I won't".

Ron left the Minister and started looking for Harry in the street.

He was glad Jonathan wasn't thinking about sending him home just yet. _I have to do my best. I'm sure he will send me home if I don't. I promised him._

He almost didn't see Katie.

"Hey. Ron?".

"Errr. Hey. You're still here. Where's Harry?".

"I don't know. He and Dean were talking about some muggle stuff. I don't know what it is. He asked me to tell you to wait here for him. He won't be long".

"Oh. Ok. Thank you".

"No problem. I have to go now. See you on Monday".

"Yeah. Ok". Ron faked a smile.

"Is everything ok? I will see you on Monday, right?".

"Yeah. You will. Don't worry".

"Good. I was afraid Jonathan would send you home. I know you are a great wizard. You just haven't showed him yet. You will, right?".

Ron laughed. "I'll try".

"Good. See you on Monday then".

Before disapparating she hugged him. It felt good, warm and wrong at the same time, but Ron didn't want it to end. He wanted that hug to last forever.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. Review if you read it. Bad reviews, good reviews. It doesn't matter :) just be honest.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Again: everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Hope you like this chapter**

* * *

Ron thought a lot about the hug.

He tried to focus during training but at home it was all he could think of.

Sometimes he would talk to Katie or she would try to help him with a spell. In those moments he had to hide his nerves.

It was almost Christmas.

Ron was making a lot of improvement in training.

It was their last day before the Christmas break. The minister would allow them to have a week to rest.

Hermione and Ginny were going to arrive home that day. Harry was really looking forward to it. He missed Ginny like crazy.

Ron, on the other hand, was dreading that moment. He tried not to think about that during training. He had to do well on their last day or Jonathan might not let him come back after Christmas.

Some of their friends who were training with other Aurors had already been sent home.

Jonathan was being very patient with the four of them. He wanted them all to succeed and that's why he hadn't sent any of them home yet. But he would if they gave him more reasons to. Especially Ron and Dean, since Harry and Katie were doing great.

Ron didn't want to let Jonathan down. He had promised him that he would do his best and that's what he was doing. He just hoped it was enough. Training to be an Auror wasn't the same as being at Hogwarts. Now they were applying for a job. Probably the most difficult one in the Wizarding World. They had to be perfect. Nothing less.

They had been working on a very difficult spell all week and Dean was having some trouble with it. Harry decided to help Jonathan. Ron and Katie were left practicing alone all day.

"You're doing great, Ron".

Ron tried to hide his nerves again. "Thanks, Katie". His face started to turn red. "I'm not as good as you, though".

"You're braver". Katie blushed and looked down.

Ron didn't know what to say. He didn't think he was braver than Katie. She was brave. She fought in the War too.

"I'm not….". He took a deep breathe. "You….. You're here for a reason. They wouldn't ask you to be here if they didn't think you're brave. You fought in the war like the rest of us".

"But you were part of everything. And you didn't go to your last year of Hogwarts to help Harry. How can you say I'm better than you? Yes, I had 7 years at Hogwarts and you only had 6. But you were always there when Vold….Him was involved. That makes you braver and better than me".

Ron wasn't expecting that. He tried to find something to say but he couldn't. He wasn't used to receiving compliments. He opened his mouth to speak but all he could do was make a weird sound.

"I wish I could have been there all the time to help you. To help Harry."

She looked down again.

Ron put his hand on her face. "I think you're brave and I think you're great". She looked at him. "Maybe you were not there all the time but you still helped. You still fought. You didn't hide. And you're here now…. You're going to be a great Auror and make the difference".

She smiled. That made Ron feel happy. And in that moment he wanted to kiss her. All he had to do was come a bit closer. She was still looking at him and it looked like she was smiling with her eyes.

He ran his hand through her hair. He came closer and before their lips touched he heard Dean's voice.

Jonathan, Harry and Dean were coming back to that room.

Katie stepped away from Ron.

When they entered the room, Dean was smiling. "I DID IT. I DID IT".

Jonathan was smiling too. Ron could tell he was happy Dean was able to perform the spell.

"Very good. You all did a great job. Now go home. Enjoy your Christmas break. I want you all back in a week. ALL OF YOU".

Ron and Dean felt relieved. Jonathan was going to let them come back.

"Thank you".

"Don't thank me just now. I want you to study too. Don't think your Christmas break will be just about eating".

They all looked at Ron. His face was as red as his hair.

"Now get out of here".

They laughed and left the room.

Harry and Dean started talking to each other about their day of training. Ron and Katie stayed behind. Just walking in silence.

Before they left the minister they looked at each other and smiled.

Ron started looking for Harry in the street and that was when he saw that Hermione was there.

"SURPRISE".

Harry was standing next to Ginny.

"Finally. Me and Hermione have been waiting for you two for almost an hour".

They were back from Hogwarts.

* * *

**Please review. Good reviews, bad reviews. It doesn't matter. Just keep them coming :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling :)**

* * *

Ron was surprised and didn't know what to do.

Hermione hugged him and whispered "I missed you" in his hear. He said he had missed her too.

That was when he saw that Katie was still there, watching everything, waiting to speak. He looked at her and she smiled. Her smile was sad.

"Hi. Hermione. Ginny. I'm sorry but I have to go home. Have a great Christmas break". She smiled again and disapparated.

Ron finally turned to Hermione and Ginny. "What are you doing here?".

"Thanks, Ron. I'm happy to see you too". Ginny rolled her eyes "I waited almost an hour for you. And Harry. Me and Hermione wanted to surprise you".

"I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting it".

"Yeah? That's why it's called a surprise".

"Ok, ok I got it. Geez, Ginny".

"Why the bad mood? Who ate your food?".

"What? What food?".

"Errg. Never mind". Ginny rolled her eyes again.

Ron was still looking at her like he was waiting for an explanation but she turned to Harry.

"We thought that maybe you guys wanted to go somewhere. Go for a walk or something…"

"Sounds great". Harry looked very happy now that Ginny was back.

"I don't want to go. I'm too tired. I want to go home".

"Oh. Come on, Ron". Hermione tried to grab his hand but he stepped aside from her.

"You go. I'm tired".

"Come on. It will be fun".

Ginny tried to convince him but Hermione didn't open her mouth again. After a few minutes, Ron was tired of hearing Ginny and said "See you later at home" before disapparating.

* * *

He arrived at the Burrow happy that he was alone. He needed to think.

He laid on his bed, staring at nowhere, just thinking.

He had been dreading this moment. The moment Hermione would come back. _What am I going to say to her?_

He wasn't sure of what was going on. He didn't know what he felt.

_Why did I want to kiss Katie today? I wanted it so badly. And I almost did it. Why?_

He felt bad. He He didn't know what "that" was between him and Hermione.. He didn't know if she was his girlfriend. But he couldn't kiss other girls even if she wasn't.

_What do I know then? Do I want to kiss Hermione again?_

He tried to picture it.

_What if Hermione was here now? Would I kiss her?_

He thought about it and he reached a conclusion. He knew the answer to that. And then he fell asleep.

* * *

When Ron woke up, he wasn't sure of how long he had been sleeping. He couldn't have been too long. The Burrow was still quite. They weren't back yet.

He realized he was hungry.

He went to the kitchen and was surprised to see that Hermione was there.

She was looking at him. Her eyes were sad and angry at the same time.

"Ron, we need to talk".

* * *

**I'm sorry if Ron is always confused. Hope you like the chapter, though. Review please. Tell me what you think and be honest :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**All characters and places belong to J. K. Rowling. I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

Hermione was looking at Ron, waiting for an answer.

"We do. But.. Does it have to be now?".

Hermione looked even angrier. "When then?".

"It's almost Christmas. Mum, dad and George will arrive tomorrow. Can't we wait?". Ron was pleading with his eyes.

"Why?". Hermione's face was red with anger.

He took a deep breathe. "I know I don't have the right to ask you for anything but… I want to spend the best Christmas day possible".

Hermione suddenly looked more sad than angry. Ron was sure that she was thinking about Fred and the fact that Ron's family would need his support when they arrived. "Fine".

She left the kitchen without looking at him again.

Ron stayed until late, thinking. The next days wouldn't be easy.

* * *

It was the day before Christmas. Molly, Arthur and George arrived at the Burrow early in the morning. Everybody was in the kitchen waiting for them.

Charlie and Bill were there too with Fleur.

Molly started crying the moment she stepped foot in the kitchen. They all hugged her.

Arthur just smiled. A sad smile.

George didn't cry. But he didn't smile either. He just nodded.

Ron hugged his mother again. "I missed you… How was the trip?".

"We are going to tell you everything. But first I'm going to cook you some breakfast".

"There's no need for that, Mrs. Weasley. Kreacher can bring us breakfast. He has been doing it everyday".

"Oh, Harry dear, thank you. But I want to cook for my family".

Harry nodded in agreement.

In that moment Kreacher apparated in the middle of the kitchen.

"Kreacher brought breakfast, master". The old elf showed Harry the food. It looked delicious.

"Oh. Good morning, Kreacher. Thank you. Errrr. You don't have to cook for us from now on. Mrs. Weasley will do that".

Kreacher gave Mrs. Weasley a hurt look and bowed.

"As you wish, master Harry Potter".

"Thank you. Keep Grimauld Place clean and… I'll let you know if I need anything".

The elf bowed again and disapparated.

"Ok. Everybody out of my kitchen. I'll call you when breakfast is ready".

They all went outside the house to talk, except for George who locked himself in his room. The room that once had belonged to both him and his twin.

Harry, Hermione and Fleur decided to pretend they were going to look for gnomes to let the Ron, Ginny, Bill and Charlie talk to their father. Fleur was happy that they were just going to pretend. She didn't really want to touch the gnomes.

The Weasleys looked at each other for a few minutes without saying a word before Arthur decided to start talking.

"So, Ron. How's the Auror training going?".

"Errr. Ok. It's hard. But I'm getting better. I think".

"I'm really proud of you, son".

"Thank you".

They both smiled.

"And Bill. How's everything with Fleur?".

"We are fine. We are all fine. We want to know how you, mum and George are".

"Oh. We have… big news to tell you".

They all looked at each other and asked at the same time "What news?".

"I can't tell you now and… errrr. I can't be the one to tell you". He started walking towards the door. "Let's go inside. Call Harry and the others Let's see if your mother needs help setting the table".

Breakfast was almost ready and they all sat to eat, except Arthur who went to call George.

When they arrived at the kitchen, everybody was already eating.

"May I have your attention, please?". George was talking for the first time since he had arrived at the Burrow that morning.

They all looked curiously at him.

"Your brother wants to tell you something". Arthur looked at George "Go on. Tell them".

"Ok. Errr. I'm going to get married".

Ron dropped some food he was chewing.

"As you all know, me and Angelina started dating some time ago. We are getting pretty close. I asked her and she said yes".

Ron was still with his mouth open. All the Weasleys were looking at George. Molly was silently crying.

Hermione got up. "Congratulations George. I'm sure you two will be happy. When's the wedding?".

"It's on December, 31st".

Ron was finally able to speak. "Next year?".

"This year".

"But that's in a few days".

"I know. And you are all invited". George smiled.

* * *

**The story is almost over. I hope you liked it. REVIEW**


End file.
